


A Casual Affair

by nicetryeminem



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Choking, F/M, Face Slapping, Masturbation, Mind Control, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Possessive Stefan, Roughness, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 15:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17880176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetryeminem/pseuds/nicetryeminem
Summary: While the boys are away, the dirty girl (you) will play. Stefan comes home to find you pleasuring yourself, and takes his time having his wicked way with you





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching The Vampire Diaries lately and this idea would not leave me alone for a day and a half. I got inspired to write this not long after Silas got eliminated in the show's plot. I can't really decide which I appreciate more, Stefan sans humanity or Damon. They've both got jaw-dropping abs, but lately I couldn't stop drooling over Paul Wesley's hip definition. Here we are. 
> 
> Also I was almost done when I realized I didn't give the reader any lines. Oops. I was too caught up in the smut lmao.
> 
> Song title/inspiration: A Casual Affair - Panic! At The Disco

Being left alone in the Salvatore Boarding House was a privilege few had earned in the centuries of its existence. You counted yourself lucky to be one of the chosen few. 

The Salvatore brothers were both out on business. For the first time in a long time there were no other guests occupying the spare bedrooms. 

Lately there had been far too many innocent people suffering from unexplainable animal attacks. The death toll had skyrocketed far above average, even for Mystic Falls.

Damon had already been roped into “investigating” the situation by Sheriff Forbes. After some unfriendly persuasion, Stefan had tagged along to go behind the scenes and figure out any potential supernatural explanation. 

Stefan had promised he’d be back this evening with an apologetic smile, tearing himself away from a memorable morning in bed with you. You’d fallen back asleep wearing nothing but one of his dark gray button up dress shirts and a pair of sheer black panties.

The sunlight shining into Stefan’s bedroom left a satisfying warmth in your bones. Despite the allure of vampirism presented by the Salvatore’s, you were determined to hold on to your mortality. 

There was something enticing about being with Stefan. Letting him drink your blood had no right to be such an erotic thrill for you. There’s no denying how hot it makes you to feed him anymore. 

Catching sight of yourself in the mirror adjacent to Stefan’s bed, the first thing you noticed were the marks. Several deep impressions of Stefan’s bite decorated your inner thighs, along with the right side of your neck

You trailed your fingertips over the healing wounds. The steady pulse of desire translated into a persistent ache between your thighs. You shivered. 

Glancing at Stefan’s open bedroom door, your thoughts instantly turned wicked. Who knows whether you’d still have the courage to attempt what you were about to do if Damon had been home.

You unfastened the last few buttons of Stefan’s shirt, your breasts pouring enticingly into view. Your nipples peeked out from the fabric of his shirt, and the chill in the air had them hardening into tender, sensitive buds. 

Quickly, you make yourself comfortable in Stefan’s bed and close your eyes, you trail your fingertips down your rib cage. Teasing yourself with the most gentle touch, the way Stefan would. 

Feeling a fresh wave of arousal, you finally gave in to the steadily increasing desire overwhelming your body.

Sliding a hand inside your panties, you realize you’re already dripping wet. With you other hand you start to play with your hair, twisting it in your fingers and pulling firmly. 

Biting your lower lip, your hand tightens in your hair almost as hard as Stefan loved to pull it, but not quite. Hours later and you were still missing him. 

The strength behind his touch, his grip on your body. He knew exactly how rough you liked to play. 

You whimper at the feel of your fingertips circling over your clit before sliding down to caress your hungry entrance. 

The air seems to hum with electricity. Every sensation is enhanced, your nerves becoming far too sensitive. It feels like your whole body is vibrating. 

You cry out as a strong rush of arousal crashes into your body. Your hand moves faster, desperately riding the wave, chasing its crest.

“Enjoying yourself?” 

Your eyes burst open. The white hot pleasure gradually dissipates, leaving a low-level tingling resonating in your limbs. 

You glance over at Stefan after a moment, confusion worrying your features. 

“Do you know how easy it was to get inside your head? I could smell you the moment I walked through the front door.” 

You groan, your arousal doubling instantly. Sometimes you wonder if part of the reason you insist on staying human is to give Stefan every liberty afforded to him as a vampire to control your mind.

Your hand hasn’t budged from your panties, but for a moment you start to sit up and lean back against the bedframe. 

Stefan surges forward in a blur, his hand gripping your shoulder. You can’t do anything to escape, can’t fight the steely grip trapping you in place. 

Stefan stares you down with undisguised hunger. Suddenly the power behind his hazel eyes becomes impossible to ignore. You writhe in his grasp, your body struggling weakly against the sudden mental onslaught. 

“You’re not leaving my bed until you cum for me. Isn’t that right?” 

As he speaks he slowly pushes you back against the bed, until your head hits the pillows. Your eyes never leave his.

“Yes.” The word slips out of your mouth, dreamy and distant.

“Good girl.” Stefan smiles.

You whimper in need, feeling the full effect of Stefan’s compulsion sink into your mind. He’s got you right where he wants you and he’s not letting go. 

“You know I hardly need to use compulsion on you at this point.” Stefan hums thoughtfully, frank in his assessment. 

With your eyelids heavy you stare helplessly at Stefan. Your lips part on a defeated sigh. 

He’s right of course. He doesn’t need to compel you. You’ve spent so many wild nights together, surrendering yourself to him willingly. 

Stefan leans against the bedframe, hazel eyes traveling upward to stare at your hand moving eagerly inside your panties. He traces his finger around your ankle bone, teasing his way up the arch of your foot thoughtfully.

Your eyes fall to Stefan’s waist and you lick your lips, intently studying the prominent outline of his maleness. 

“My eyes are up here.” He points at you with two fingers and pulls your attention back up to his eyes. You already know what he’s going to do but it doesn’t stop the breathless gasp as his eyes burn like the metal of a loaded gun. 

“Don’t get lazy. I told you to cum for me. Push those fingers inside that cunt and fuck yourself.” 

You cry out as your body takes over, obeying Stefan’s command. You quickly find your g-spot and pump your fingers hard, picturing the delicious way the head of Stefan’s cock would hit that spot every time he thrust into you. 

Your eyelids flutter, eyes rolling back in your head slightly. 

“Look at me.” Stefan growls.

You whine a little but force your eyes to open and focus on Stefan. 

He grips his stiff cock in one hand, granting himself some respite. His eyes darken to the color of blood. The blackened veins in his face stood stark against his pale skin. He parts his lips, revealing his fangs. 

Out of some instinct you spread your legs wide, revealing a few previous bite marks left by Stefan. Was there any untapped real estate left on your body? 

You pull your panties to the side, giving Stefan a better view of what you’re doing. He hums in appreciation, unfastening his belt to relieve some of the pressure on his erection. 

“I really did a number on you, didn’t I?” Stefan chuckles fondly, referring to the impressions of his teeth on your skin. His fangs flash when he grins, and you’ve never seen him look more like Damon. 

He unfastens his jeans, sliding the zipper down. The sound was almost deafening in the quiet of his bedroom, the only other audible noise being the wet splash of your arousal. 

Stefan slides off his jacket, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. He seems to be aware that he’s putting on a show for you. 

He’s wearing a gray thermal Henley that leaves nothing to the imagination. The shirt rides up at his waist, revealing the definition of his hips. His sex lines. You couldn’t suck his cock without showing your appreciation for those first. 

You’re shaking. Your whole body is taut with anticipation. Your pussy throbs deliciously, almost to the point of pain. Your wrist is cramping, your hand aching from how hard you’ve been fucking your fingers.

You couldn’t stop if you tried. Even if you wanted to try.

Stefan reaches back and peels off his shirt, revealing his jaw-dropping abs. He kicks off his shoes and pushes his jeans down to his knees. 

It was a testament to Stefan’s authority that the act of taking off his clothes was in no way degrading. 

When you were dressed you stumbled out of your jeans and pulled your bra over your head like a t-shirt out of impatience. 

He exuded enough confidence in the act to remind you that he would always be in control of you

Stefan releases his hard heavy cock from his boxers, stroking himself from base to tip once and hissing softly. 

You can feel how much you’re dripping onto his sheets. You open your mouth as if to speak, but it feels like your tongue isn’t working right. All you crave is more.

Stefan growls as he fists his cock and steps closer to your writhing body.

You’re so close. The edge of an indescribable climax teases at you. You’re getting somewhat frantic in your movements, frowning as your body’s protests become increasingly difficult to ignore. 

Stefan lets go of his thick length and grabs your throat. His grip tightens, and his predatory eyes bore into you. 

“Do you need help? Is that it?” Stefan abruptly pulls your body into an upright position by your throat and you let out a muffled yelp, grabbing his wrist with your other hand so you don’t topple over. 

The hand buried in your panties is so taut with tension that your entire arm is shaking. 

Stefan leans in close to your face, breathing into your ear as he speaks. “Do you need me to make you cum for me?” 

Your grip tightens on his wrist, nails digging into his forearm. Specks of color dance at the edge of your vision as the lack of oxygen takes its toll. 

Unable to speak, you nod frantically. 

Stefan licks a long wet line from the underside of your jaw all the way to your temple. You can’t stop your jaw dropping open. The move is possessive and simultaneously just degrading enough to be hotter than hell. 

You glance over at his cock bobbing up and down. While you’re distracted, he bumps your hand out of the way, ripping your panties away from your hips and abruptly shoving two fingers deep inside your pussy.

It was his now. 

He steadies you with the hand still wrapped around your throat and starts up a brutal pace with his other hand, fucking you hard and fast with his fingers. 

Your eyes feel like they’re bulging out of your head, but you hang onto his forearm with all your might. Occasionally it becomes necessary to tap on his wrist when you need a quick burst of oxygen, which he is just merciful enough to give you. Briefly. 

Stefan growls beside you. When he starts to hit just the right angle you can feel yourself start to squirt. The scent of your arousal permeates the air around you both. 

Stefan groans, pumping his hand harder and watching as a clear gush of liquid soaks his fingers and drips onto his mattress. 

“Yeah, that’s it.” 

When there’s a notable puddle soaking into his sheets he stills his movements, grinding the heel of his hand against your clit. Massaging your g-spot just right. 

Stefan closes his eyes and presses his forehead against yours. You gasp. 

Stefan fills your mind with sensual imagery of the hottest moments you’ve ever had together. 

Each and every fiery kiss that ended with your hands pinned to the wall above your head. Every moment Stefan cornered you while you were both out in public and whispered every delicious intention he had for the next time he got you naked and alone. 

Riding through the mountains in Stefan’s Porsche. The moment you leaned over the console and swallowed his cock on the way back down. How he couldn’t keep his foot off the gas. 

The first time you’d ever been on top, riding Stefan’s cock like your life depended on it. How he’d gripped your hips hard and directed your movements, slapping you in the face when he thought you weren’t trying hard enough. 

Your grip on Stefan’s forearm tightened past the point of fracturing any human male’s. Your eyelids fluttered as your eyes rolled back in your head. 

“Come on. Give it to me.” Stefan growled in your ear, lightly slapping the other side of your face. You grunt and your pussy clenches hard around his fingers. 

He slaps you again, harder this time – and that’s it. 

Your head slams back against the headboard of his bed as you cum hard around Stefan’s fingers. His hand tightens around your throat once again and the scream trapped inside gets muffled into an embarrassing wail. 

Stefan lets out a loud and low growl, watching as a second wave of your arousal soaks his hand. He adjusts his grip on your throat. After several long minutes torturing himself with the temptation, he finally sinks his fangs into the last clean spot on your neck. 

Your eyes burst open, and your answering litany of his name, curse words, and mindless pleas echoes throughout the house. 

At some point you close your eyes for just a moment, feeling lightheaded as Stefan slowly fed from your neck. Your limbs occasionally twitch with aftershock tingles from your orgasm. 

The next time you stir, you take a moment to get your bearings. Stefan is beside you in bed, his arms wrapped around you. 

You’re completely naked now, his dress shirt and your shredded panties in a discarded pile next to the bed. 

You touch your neck, only to find a still-sensitive wound. There’s no trace of your blood. 

Shifting in your position and attempting to sit up, you realize there’s a thick towel underneath both of you. Undoubtedly soaking up the mess you made. You giggle softly. 

“Easy, tiger.” Stefan pulls you close, and you relent at his tender touch. 

The rhythm of his breathing, his chest rising and falling, lulls you into unconsciousness…for now.


End file.
